What the Outcome of Love is A Ryosaku Fanfic
by mikkiemindte
Summary: He likes her, but he can't love her. Ryoma likes her. A lot. But why can't he love her...? She knows that he won't accept her, because of her disease. When she goes in the hospital with a very low blood pressure, he doesn't even come to see her. What does she think of him now, before her life ends? Even when they kiss, there's always something missing. Love.
1. His and Her Flashback

Hey Everyone…. First story…. Probably going to be horrible… well at least try to enjoy!~~

**XXX**

_Nani…? Why is he doing this to me…?!_

"Ryuzaki-san, just please try to understand. I-I like you. A lot. I just don't love you,"

**1 Week Before….**

"H-Hi Ryoma-kun!" I say. I'm so glad to see him, It's been a while.

"Hi Ryuzaki-san…?" He says, confused.

"N-Nani..? I'm just s-saying hi," I say, confused as he is.

"Never mind…." He says, looking away.

_Why is he looking away? Is he embarrassed to be seen with me…?_

"A-Are you embarrassed..?" I ask him.

"What? No… I was just wondering… Would you like t-to go out with me..?" He asks, still looking away.

_Ohhh I get it now… He's being shy... He's so cute when he's shy. Wait, what did he just say?! Oh great, I wasn't listening._

"E-Excuse me?" I ask, shyly.

**XXX**

Echizen Ryoma's POV (Point of View)

"E-Excuse me?..." She asks me.

_Ugh, It took forever to say that, and now she is asking me to say it again. She can be really annoying sometimes. But what am I saying? I like her a lot, and if she becomes my Girlfriend, I have to at least try to respect her._

"Would you like to go out with me?!" I shout at her face.

"Erm..." She stumbles backward from the shock of me yelling at her.

_Oh great, now i've done it. Ku'so..._

**XXX**

Ryuzaki Sakuno's POV (Point of View)

"Erm..." I stumbled backward.

_I'm so surprised, I know he can be arrogant, but I didn't think he was this arrogant._

"U-Uh, gomensai. I shouldn't have done that. Gomen," He says softly.

"I, uh, no i'm sorry I should have listenend to you the first time," I say, quietly.

**Silence. Dead Silence.**

_Did I do something wrong again...? _

**XXX**

"So, w-will you go out with me...?"


	2. Their Thoughts

Hey everyone... so sorry for the wait... but here's chap 2! IF YA WANT, u can follow me:) hahaha its gonna be crappy but whatever;) DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS BUT I WISH I DID!

* * *

**Ryuzaki Sakuno's POV:**

_"So will you go out with me...?" Why, why me, I wonder..? I mean, he has a ton of much prettier and more out-going fangirls and I'm just an ordinary girl while THE PRINCE OF TENNIS is standing right in front of me...!_

**XXX**

**Echizen Ryoma's POV:**

_I asked her, and she staring off into space as usual. Should I snap her out of it...? No, she looks cute that way... _

"A-Ano.. I really don't know..." she responds quietly.

"It's ok if you don't want to, I don't mind..." I quickly look away because I know I must look disappointed, and I don't want her to feel guilty.

"N-No! I d-didn't mean it l-like that! I-I will g-go out with you, i-if you w-want," she added.

I stand there, shocked. I didn't think that she would say yes, because, you know, she thinks I hate her.

"O-Ok..." I'm still in shock and a bit on the surprised side. "Ok, let's meet at the tennis courts this Sunday at 10 am sharp, go it?" I ask a little more confidently. But to her, she thinks I mean it harshly.

She jumps back a little, half surprised & half embarrassed. Which reminds me of milk...

"H-Hai.." She says softly, then starts running of.

_There, I did it. But I don't feel satisfied. Oh well, mada mada dane.  
_

**Ryuzaki Sakuno's POV:**

_Well, he finally asked me out FINALLY. I wasn't expecting him to but, oh well, life is full of surprises. Escpecially good ones, especially Ryoma-Kun.  
_

**Echizen Ryoma's POV:  
**

_I'm very lost. Was she excited when she ran off, or was she embarresed, or was she-_ His thoughts are cut off by a few of Seigaku Regulars, a.k.a Momoshiro, Kikumaru, and Syuuske.

"OCHIBI! We were watching all of it! I can't believe you asked her out! She's almost the preetiest girl in school!" Kikumaru says, while hugging all the crap out of Ryoma.

"Kik-kikumaru, C-can't breathe..." I pretend to pass out, just to make him scared.

"OCHIBI! Someone do something!" He shouts at Momoshiro.

"I'll get Ryuzaki-san/Sakuno!" Momo-senpai shouts at them.

_Sakuno-san..?_

  
She runs over, panting and trying to catch her breathe. She gasps,"R-Ryoma-kun..?

"Don't worry Ryuzaki-san, he'll be fine," Syuuske/Fuji calms Sakuno down and she walks over to me.

"O-Ok but s-shouldn't we d-do something..?" She asks worriedly.

"Mouth to Mouth?" Momo-senpai asks slyly.

"R-Really?" Her eyes widened at this point.

"Yeah!" Kikumaru-senpai shouts enthuisiasticaly, but in his head thinking, _Ochibi will like this..._

  
**Ryuzaki Sakuno's POV:**

_M-Mouth to M-Mouth...? B-but why m-me?_


	3. Sakuno's Feeling

hey guys, and OMG THANKS FOR 200 REVIEWS ON THE STORY!:) and i know this is going to sound desparate, but if ya'll follow me u get to see whenever i post or update a chapter. Oh, and there is a song for this chapter. Everytime We Touch by Cascada^_^. Hope you enjoy!~

* * *

_M-M-Mouth to Mouth?! B-But why me…?_

**Echizen Ryoma's POV:**

_Oh gosh, this is going to be really awkward….. I can't believe Momo-Senpai is making us do this…. That Bastard…..  
_

I still keep my eyes closed, and feel her body moving closer and closer to mine until her lips touch mine. I wish I could stay in this moment forever. I love her, but I feel something missing, oh well, she's all i got my mind on right now... She is so warm, and today is so cold. I shiver, and she notices.

"He's awake now mphhhh!"

I cut off her sentence by pulling her body closer to mine. This feeling makes me feel so close to her… Everytime we touch, I get this feeling. I love this feeling... It's so warm now. I feel the static in the air, and I slowly open my eyes to realize that Momoshiro, Kikumaru, and Fuji are staring at us in complete shock. Litteraly, I can see their mouths hanging open 10 feet down.

_Oh crap, I was thinking about her so much I forgot to breathe._

**Ryuzaki Sakuno's POV:**

_I-I can't breathe..._

"Mou... Ryoma-Kun, W-Wait, NANI?!" I scream.

Momoshiro, Eiji, and Syuuske crack up. They're laughing so hard, I can see tears streaming down their cheeks, until a very vicious and harsh glare from Ryoma-Kun stops the laughing.

_I never realized that they were watching us the whole time..! What just happe..._

Ryoma-Kun interupts my thoughts, saying,"You guys better leave..."

"But Ochibi!" Kikumaru-Senpai screams at Ryoma-Kun.

"Yeah! But Echizen!" Both Momoshiro-Senpai and Fuji-Senpai yell at Ryoma-Kun.

I interupt them this time and say,"A-Ano, would you g-guys like to g-go to sushi t-tonight...?" I ask, "M-My treat," I add, after everyone glances at each other.

"No"

"Can't make it.."

"We can't let you pay for it. And i'm very busy..."

I look down with tears in my eyes and say,"O-Ok, g-gomensai for d-disturbing you!" and I run off.

_I should've known... No one wants to hang out with me because i'm so stupid... Am I really that stupid?_

**XXX**

"Hey Sakuno-chan! Wanna hang ou- Wait what happened to you?!" Tomoka yells over to me.

"N-No one... W-Wants to... h-hang out w-with m-me." I say between sobs.

"Oh Sakuno, I like to hang out with you, and probably more people do..." She looks down trying to think of anything else to say to me.

"S-See..? Y-You... C-can't even.. T-Think of a-anyone... Else t-that w-would want t-to hang o-out with m-me." I start sobbing again.

_See, even when people try to help me, they don't want to talk to me because they don't want hang out with me...! I wish someone would tell me they like me, as a friend, crush, person, anything! I just want to be known to someone other than my family and Tomo-chan... It's not fair!_

"Hey. Stop crying. Now."

I slowly turn my head to see him.


	4. The So Called Prince

Heyyy guys~! wassup? So i was wondering... could you guys review please? if you have an account, of course... Because i read on this website: .com that Takeshi Konomi would make a manga on Ryosaku if you review on 100,000 stories of Ryosaku with at least 10 views... PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE RYOSAKU! Disclaimer: I don't own PoT but i wish i did... and btw, i will only be updating every wednesday, byebye!

* * *

**Ryuzaki Sakuno's POV:**

I slowly turn around to see him.

Ryoma-Kun.

"M-Mou, n-nani, w-why are y-you h-here? I ask between my sniffles and sobs.

"Ryuzaki-san... Why are you-" Ryoma-kun suddenly gets cut off.

"Just stop it!" Tomoka shouts at Ryoma-kun. Both me and Ryoma-kun are surprised for her shouting so unexpectedly, that Ryoma-kun turns a slight shade of pale from the scare.

**Osakada Tomoka's POV:**

_What the hell Ryoma-sama! Hurting poor Sakuno-san like that... I shouldn't even call you Ryoma-sama anymore! So baka Ryoma sam- I mean Echizen-san... Ok enough about Sakuno-san and Echizen-san... Let's gp back to thinking about the dance on August 31st... Will Horio-kun ask me...? I wonder if Sakuno is thinking the same thing... She probably want Echizen-san to ask her.. Ok this is stupid! Call him Ryoma-sama from now on, Tomoka. _((this is probably boring to you readers so i'll go onto something else.. who will Ryoma ask ^_^))

**Ryuzaki Sakuno's POV:**

"WTF Ryoma-sama! Making a girl cry, even if you're The Prince of Tennis, you're not a real life prince! How dare you even try to act like one when you end up making Sakuno-san cry... Baka Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka yells at Ryoma-kun.

"T-Tomo-chan, i-it's fine r-real-" This time I get cut off by Ryoma-kun.

"Ne, Ryuzaki-san, it's not fine. Come here this instant" Ryoma-kun demands me, but I don't go, I am a little afraid of what he'll do. Instead, he pulls me towards him and wraps his arms around me and softly whispers,"Stay with me, and you'll be fine. I won't ever let you go again,"

Tomoka starts smiling and gets up to leave, and then whispers in my other ear,"I'll leave you two alone, and if you need me, I'll be looking for Horio-kun," she winks at me after she whispers, and leaves.

**XXX**

He starts hugging me tight, and I cry onto his chest.

_Although he certainly looks like a Prince, he doesn't act like one, usually. But now, he's acting like "My" Prince. Letting me cry onto him is a great relief. He's so warm... Wait, i'm forgetting about it...!_

"R-Ryoma-kun, I-I have t-to g-go..." I struggle to get free of his tight grip, and then I run off.

**Echizen Ryoma's POV:**

_Nani..? Why is she running off..? Sakuno-kun...? Yes that's right, I'll call her Sakuno-kun from now on. Ryuzaki-san just doesn't fit her. Or should I call her by her English name..? NO NO NO, back to thinking why she's running away. Why does she have to go...?_

Suddenly I hear a faint scream in the background, but it sounds deadly, and I can hear the shouts of "R-Ryoma-kun!" a couple of times, followed by a scream. Then silence. Dead silence...


	5. Dead Silence

Then silence. Dead silence...

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately... I've been busy with school... AND HOLY CRAP 700 READS ON THE STORY! Thanks everyone:)

And try to read my new story, DANGER: Love at Risk. It's about Black Butler and Fruits Basket crossover... Ok, so enjoy~!

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma's POV:**

"R-Ryoma-kun...!"

Then the screaming stops. Dead silence...

_Is that Sakuno-kun...?_

I freeze in my tracks. It takes a moment for me to realize that was her, the deadly scream that scared me to death.

_I-Is that really her...? No, it's not... But she's the only that calls me Ryoma-kun..._

"I'm coming!" I yell, running after the scream.

**XXX**

I find her laying on the ground a few blocks from Seishun Gakuen, our school, covered in blood and her mouth closed. She looks like she got shot, or someone killed her.

"I'm calling 911" I say out loud.

"YO! OCHIBI! Wassup?" Kikumaru-senpai says while he smiles, but his smile vanishes when he sees Sakuno.

"WTF happened?! What did you do to her?! Ryoma Echizen!" He yells in my face, turning red from anger.

"I-I didn't do anything... I found her here and I was going to call 911," I say as calmly as I can, trying not to cry.

"Hey guys! YO Echizen-san! What are you up- Woah, what happened to Ryuzaki-san?!" Momoshiro-Senpai yells at me.

"I-I don't know.. I'm going to call 911..." I pull out my phone, and just when I'm about to dial in the number, a teenager around the age of 17, grabs my phone.

"Hey Hey, who do we have here..?" The teenager asks with a sly grin on his face.

"Mada Mada Dane... Just give me the phone back..." I say casually.

"Aww, the little squirt is going to call 911 for his girlfriend... How cute.." He picks up Sakuno, and runs off.

"H-hey! What the... Put her down!" I shout at them.

As he runs off, he yells,"Come and get her, or else she's mine!"

_Damn it..._


	6. Author's Note Information on Updates

hey guys... Gomensai... I won't be on a lot considering I have a ton of homework everyday from school and I am on the tennis team at my school and we have practice everyday after school... So i might be on here only 1 or 2 times a month. Sorry:( If you want to tell me something before I leave, be sure to tell me in the comments! Prince of Tennis, Fruits Basket, and Kuroshitsuji forever! PEACE OUT HOMIES


	7. The Gang of Boys

**Ryuzaki Sakuno's POV:**  
"R-Ryoma-kun, c-come back!" I giggle and run after him.  
"Nuh uh, tell me who you love. Now" He says sternly.  
"B-But that's m-my Diary!" I shout at him, not being funny anymore.  
"Too bad. Mada Mada Dane~" He says under his breath and opens my diary.  
"Stop t-teasing me Ryoma-kun!" I yell at him.  
"Whatever," he flips to the page that has my crush's name on it, and smiles while I blush furiously.  
He hugs me, and says," You love me, don't you?" he grins.  
"M-Maybe..."  
"Then I love you too"  
I wake up.

* * *

**5 hours later…**  
I wake up in a room, filled with some teenage boys I don't know. They seem fairly nice, until one of them speaks up," Oh, she's awake. We can kill her now."  
"W-Wait, w-what?!" I can't finish my sentence, because they wrap a blindfold over my eyes and cover my mouth with a handkerchief.  
"Just who do you think you are?! I have stolen you; it is quite obvious that WE have, actually…" One of the boys says to me, slapping my cheek with the side of a knife.  
"W-Where am I…?"  
"Heh, get her." Another boy says.  
"W-What?! R-Ryoma-!" I manage to get out those words, before the world around me goes black. The last thing I remember is laughing, drunk boys, and the sound of a knife being sharpened…

Echizen Ryoma's POV:  
"Kikumaru-senpai! Have you found her or that boy yet?" Momoshiro asks Kikumaru.  
"No sign of her yet!" He replies, trying to be in his happy mood as usual, but still worried about Sakuno.  
This is getting me worried… We have to find her… The only reason I came back to America was to be in that training camp and to impress her…She's my love and I am NOT going to lose her, after all she is my first and only love…But they won't let me love her… They hate her, but seriously, who is there to hate? Bullies, someone even a bully hates. Bullies, someone who is mean and cruel. That's exactly who they are. Bullies…  
"Hey, Echizen! Have you found her?" Fuji-senpai yells over to me. I don't quite hear him though, because I'm lost in my thoughts. He comes over to me and slaps my head, and I yell," What was that for?!"  
"Well, sorry. I just wanted to snap you out of your thoughts…" Fuji replies, a little sarcastic when he said "sorry".  
"No, it's fine. But I'm just worried about..." I trail off.

"Aww, about what Ochibi?" Kikumaru teasingly smiles and sloppily kisses his hand. "Don't you want this to be Sakuno..?" He grins.  
"N-No..." I look away to hide my embarrassment while Momoshiro and Kikumaru double over in laughter. Fuji just smiles.  
I try and change the subject and say," Come on guys, stop being idiots and help me find her!"

Ryuzaki Sakuno's POV:

"S-Stop! P-Please! I-I'm begging y-you! P-Please!" I cry out to the teenage boys.

O-Ow... I'm s-so scared… R-Ryoma-kun… H-Help me… R-Ryoma-kun... H-Help me...

I cry out in pain and terror. I thought they would be nice, and being the idiot I am, I fell in the trap, like a stupid mouse trying to catch the cheese. Except I wasn't trying to catch something. I was trying to save something. Ryoma Echizen. I want him to live, not me. He's my love, but he probably thinks the same about me. And besides that, he still hasn't come to save me from all the bleeding and deathly visions or nightmares I've been having. So maybe he just doesn't think about me the way I think about him…

"P-Please… S-Stop it… P-Please..." I say softly, then I become dizzy... and the last thing I see is the black.

Echizen Ryoma's POV:

"P-Please…" I hear a fainted scream far off, and I jump.  
"D-Did you hear that guys?" I say to Kikumaru, Momoshiro, and Fuji.  
They all look at me in a look that seems to say 'Yes, let's find it'. So we followed the sound. We ended up in an old, beat up building, by an old part of town. We look at each other with curious glances, and look for the door in. Apparently, this building has been in a fire, with the ashes everywhere.

"Ochibi! I found a way in!" Kikumaru yells over to me.  
"Good. Show me where." I say in my ever demanding voice that no one wants to disobey to.  
"Oh, Echizen, you think your so cool trying to boss your senpais." Fuji says teasingly.  
I give him a look that says,' Now's not the time' and he seems to understands. He nods in response, and follows Kikumaru and Momoshiro to the opening, while dragging me along. I pretend to groan in exhaustion, so I can run away to follow my instincts to the scream. So when I finally get away, I see her.

"R-Ryoma-kun"

And the last thing I see is her and me drowning in blood.


End file.
